The Secret
by IloveDracoMalfoy77
Summary: Draco sees Hermione at the yule ball, and his breath is taken away. Confused Draco, tells himself its not true but could Draco really be falling in love with a Muggleborn?
1. Christmas Morning

_The Secret_

Chapter 1- Christmas Morning

Hermione

The sun shone dimly through the partly opened curtains; reluctantly Hermione rolled over and sat up. _It's Saturday_ she reminded herself, she could sleep in. Gratefully Hermione sunk back down into the pillow. In the distance, she heard Parvati and Lavender squealing,

_What are those girls on about now, _Hermione wondered.

Suddenly she sat bolt upright in her bed Hermione had completely forgotten it was Saturday the 25, Christmas and also the day of the Yule Ball. Just thinking of when she would enter the overly decorated hall arm in arm in Viktor Krum gave her butterflies in her stomach, she beamed, today was going to be magical. Excitedly she gazed at the floor of her bed where several presents were stacked, she smiled, jumped down from her bed at began opening them.

Harry

'_D'you- d'you want to go to the ball with me?'_

'_Oh!'__'Oh, Harry, I'm really sorry,' __'I've already said I'll go with someone else.'_

'_Oh,' 'Oh okay, no problem.'_

'_I'm really sorry.'_

'_That's okay.'_

'_Well-'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Well bye.'_

'_Who're you going with?'_

'_Oh- Cedric, Cedric Diggory.'_

Harry clenched his teeth at the memories, his stomach churned.

_It was bad enough being rejected by Cho but even worse having to see her tonight with Cedric,_

Harry felt like gagging at the thought.

Cho's voice lingered in his ears, _Cedric, Cedric Diggory._

_Of course, he had beaten me to asking Cho out just like he had beaten me at quidditch, pretty boy Diggory… _

Beside him, he heard rustling.

_Ron must be awake._

Harry sat up and gazed over at Ron, who was staring nervously out the window.

Harry drove all angry thoughts of Cho and Cedric out of his mind and forced a weak smile.

'You alright?' Harry asked, growing more nervous every second as Ron's skin turned paler.

'Yeah,' mumbled Ron.

'Good, well- Merry Christmas.' Harry said awkwardly, hoping to change the subject to a lighter topic.

'Yeah,' Ron repeated.

'Well why don't we open our presents now,' suggested Harry, gesturing to the pile of presents at the foot of Ron's bed.

'Okay-Yeah,' Ron agreed brightening up a bit.

Draco

_ ugh, Tonight's the Yule Ball. _

Draco rolled his eyes as he paced around the Slytherin common was dawn, no one else was awake yet, Draco slumped into an armchair.

_Squealing girls, anxious boys, and sickly romance thick through the air. I can already taste it._

_Every girl and every boy thinks some fairy tale magic is going to happen tonight, not the kind of magic that Mcgonagall loads us with for homework. No, I mean the kind where you find your soul mate and fall madly in love. There all kidding themselves all this Yule Ball is, is some music, sparkly lights and hundreds of teenagers who's hopes are going to be crushed. Some call it love I call it masochistic. _

Abruptly Draco stood up and stalked back off to his common room shaking his head in disgust.

Hermione

After a hasty meal in the great hall, Hermione, Ron and Harry walked through the grounds towards the lake.

The trio simultaneously gazed in awe at how beautiful the scene looked: Snow was falling lightly from the cobalt blue sky, covering everything in a thin layer of white. The air smelled crisp and fresh like a pine tree. Faintly you could her birds chirping and squawking at one another. The snow capped mountains in the distance looked like something out of a portrait. The gentle breeze played across their faces.

Hermione looked at each of her best friends faces and smiled.

Ron

Even with the fact of being humiliated at the Yule Ball that night, Ron couldn't help but enjoy himself as he stared out at the vast lake, the Durmstrang ship loomed in the distance the flag blowing back and forth in the wind.

**WHAM** something, wet and cold collided with the hem of his cloak. He whipped around to find Fred doubled over in silent laughter; he turned his head just in time to see George wallop another snowball at the back of Harry's head. Harry turned around in surprise wiping the snow out of his jet-black hair, when he saw who threw the snowball however his surprised expression turned into a mischievous grin. In one fluid movement, Harry had reached down into the snow and shaped a ball. With all his might, Harry flung the snow at George.

Soon a few harmless snowballs became a full-fledged snowball war, Hermione retreated to the sidelines and watched the boys with an amused smirk on her face.

Drenched the boys took a break and sat down beside Hermione, but at that moment she stood up.

'Well I better start getting ready for the Ball,' Hermione announced. They all let out a groin of disbelief.

'But the ball is hours away,' Harry sighed. Hermione just smiled.

_Poor girl_, Ron thought. _Making up excuses just because she doesn't have a date to the dance_.

'Who are you going with?" Ron asked for about the millionth time.

Again, Hermione just smiled and ran back up to the castle.

Ron and Harry exchanged exasperated looks.


	2. The Yule Ball

(Thanks so much for the reviews! They made my day! Sorry for some of the typos in the last chapter when I was editing it was about 12:00 midnight. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, it means so much! And I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!)

Chapter 2- The Yule Ball

_Hermione_

Hermione stepped into her dress robes, and looked in the mirror. Her dress was a soft periwinkle-blue, with a sweetheart neckline that closed in at the waist and floated down to her shoes, which were pearl white. In her hand was _Sleekeazy Hair Potion, _whichshe gratefully poured in to her bushy brown hair. Instantly it began smoothing and straightening, Hermione tied it back in an elegant knot at the back of her head securing it with a ribbon. Finally, she was ready.

_Harry_

An hour later Harry, Ron, Fred and George, retreated back up to the castle shaking snow out of there hair. Once in the common room, Harry changed into his bottle green dress robes. Harry then just sat on his bed not really sure of what else to do. Ron was too busy worrying about his dress robes, so Harry was left with his thoughts.

_Wonder what Parviti is wearing._

_Wonder what Cho is wearing. No, _Harry told himself, _Stop thinking about her she's going with Cedric._

Trying to think about anyone but Cho, Harry's thoughts landed on Hermione.

_I wonder who she's going with, why won't Hermione tell us? Is she really going with anyone? Ron doesn't seem to think so._

His thoughts rambled on for another ten minutes before he was dragged back to reality by the sound of Ron's voice,

'Bloody Hell, Harry, look at these dress robes'

_Ron_

Appalled Ron gawked at his reflection in the mirror. Behind him, Harry snickered. "Nice Ron," Harry managed to choke out before he broke down laughing. In between breaths Ron caught comments like "Very fashionable," and "Padma's a very lucky girl."

"Shut it, will you?" Ron muttered.

He resumed gazing in horror at his reflection; lace covered almost every inch of the brown satin of his dress robes. Like almost every article of clothing Ron owned the robes were far too short for him, at least 4 inches of his bare skin was showing.

Ron sighed this was going to be a long night.

_Draco_

Reluctantly Draco pulled on his robes.

_It be much less of a headache to stay in the dorm and sleep right through the ball, but then I might miss the prime opportunity to make fun of Weasley._

With that thought Draco almost smiled, and fixed the collar on his robes.

He stood in front of the rich dark maple framed mirror and casually ran a brush through his white blonde hair. Draco could see his steel grey eyes were flashing, his fine eyebrows were arched in impatience, and his lips were thin and curled down in a frown. With difficulty Draco managed to turn his lips into a half smile half smirk, he didn't want Pansy thinking he was upset, or she would start jumping to conclusions and nagging him all night. Which was sure to make the evening even more dreadful.

_Hermione_

Ding, Ding, Ding

The handsome grandfather clock rested against the walls read 8:00, Hermione jumped up from the bed and checking her dress and her hair were still in place, she walked out into the entrance hall.

Amazed Hermione stared around the hall while she was waiting for Viktor. The walls were all draped in rows of lights, which were real glittering fairies. A Christmas tree stood to the side of the entrance hall dazzlingly bright and colorful with tinsel draped around its gorgeous deep green needles. However, it wasn't the tinsel, the sparkly lights or even the magnificent tree that stood out, it was the air of the room, you could practically taste the excitement coursing through the air. Instead of the usual wall of Black, there was an aura of colors from Blues and Greens to Oranges and Pinks, some deep Reds and Sparkling Slivers.

A voice from behind her drove Hermione out of her thoughts

"You look wonderful."

Hermione spun around and came face to face with Viktor Krum.

_Harry_

Harry gazed nervously at the floor of the common room, the ball was starting in minutes and Ron was still fixated at the mirror.

"Ron, hurry up were going to be late," Harry said impatiently.

Ron muttered something undistinguishable back.

There was a knock at the door, Harry ran to get it glad for something to do besides stare at the floor and worry what might happen at the ball.

"How's Ickle Ronnykinns?" Asked George from behind the door.

"We've come to check on our dearest brother," added Fred.

Harry opened the door to allow the twins inside.

"Not so well," Harry replied with a grim expression, pointing toward Ron.

Hearing his brothers' voices shook Ron out of his stupor, he was now glaring at the twins trying to look dignified while wearing his robes.

"Fine," he answered coldly.

Fred gave George a knowing look and replied, "Okay then little bro, I guess you won't want our help to get those dress robes looking less like what an old women might wear out shopping."

Ron rolled his eyes but the temptation was too great too pass up "Like what?" He asked.

Smirking George responded, "Just use a severing Charm takes the lace right off."

And without so much as a backwards glance Fred and George strode out of the room leaving Ron looking bewildered.

Harry looked nervously around the entrance hall; he hadn't seen Parvati all day and had no idea where she might be. He also couldn't find Ron and Padma who he had left at the top step of the entrance hall, but now seemed to have disappeared. With nothing else to think about but the embarrassing night lying before him, thoughts began to form in his mind: Harry dancing with Parvati. He pictured every eye open him, scrutinizing every miss-step he took in the waltz he was being forced to do.

_It's tradition Potter, every champion and there date must start the opening dance. _

Professor McGonagall's voice rang in his ears.

There was a sharp tap on the Harry's back.

Parvati was standing behind him wearing stunning robes of light pink, sporting several golden bracelets, and had tied her shiny black hair in a soft braid down her back.

"You look nice," Harry said awkwardly.

"Thanks," Parvati replied simply.

Harry didn't know what else to say, so he resumed looking around the entrance hall.

Fleur was looking twice as pretty in robes of crimson, and was arm in arm with the Ravenclaw quidditch captain Roger Davis. Cedric was holding hands with Cho, Harry's stomach flipped over as he saw how beautiful she looked. Her mauve dress floated down to the ground, and her hair was softly curled and pulled in a side ponytail. Harry glanced around the entrance hall and spotted Krum conversing with a very pretty girl in blue robes, whom Harry didn't recognize.

"Hi Harry, Hi Parvati," Hermione called.

Harry turned toward Hermione, and his jaw dropped.

The pretty girl in the blue robes was Hermione.

_Hermione_

_ This is weird._

Was Hermione's first thought as she stepped into the entrance hall with Viktor, people wouldn't stop staring at her, eyes seemed to follow her as she made her way up to the middle of room. Viktor's fan club that always seemed to be in the library shot her filthy glares.

But it wasn't until, they were in the middle of the room, and Viktor was taking her arm that the strangest thing happened.

Malfoy was staring at her, not the kind of stares she usually got from him, like she was something rather nasty on the sole of his shoe. No, he was staring at her in disbelief, several emotions played across his pointed face. His stormy grey eyes looking different somehow softer and kinder.

Hermione and Draco locked eyes for a second, but then music blared from the band on stage, and Viktor was twirling Hermione into the very centre of the dancers. Causing the world to become a whirlwind of colour and sound.

_Draco_

_What just happened? _ Draco asked himself.

The moment he had saw Hermione, he froze. It felt as though his feet were cemented to the floor, and his eyes unable to look away from her. His chest had felt different; somehow, lighter as though some of the stress he has, had been lifted off him. He felt better, for a moment it was as though every thing was going to okay.

But that feeling had left, when the music began. He gazed around in horror as he realized how foolish he must have seemed. Gazing at Hermione's retreating back, Draco's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch, and as cowardly as it seemed Draco couldn't help it, He ran.

Half of an hour later, Draco was slumped against a rose bush. He had stayed at the ball just long enough to tell Pansy he didn't feel well, before almost running out through the hall and behind a patch of bushes.

Draco had just wanted to be alone to figure out why he had acted like that in front of Hermione.

Draco gazed up at the start-strewn sky, wondering miserably about the next time he would see Hermione.

For abut the millionth time Draco replayed the nights events in his head, but far from helping it just made Draco more confused then ever before.

(I hope you guys liked this chapter, were starting to get into the plotline! I a few days I'm going to be camping for 3-4 days, so there might not be an update for chapter 3 for awhile unless I can finish it in 3 days. Thanks so much for choosing to read this story and remember review! :D)


	3. Potions

(A/N, Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to complete, my life is crazy busy at the moment. I was practically going insane because I haven't been able to write in weeks! Anyways on to the chapter!)

Chapter 3- Potions

_Draco _

Draco felt as though he was fighting a losing battle with himself, even now with class and homework to distract him Draco's thoughts seemed to keep returning to a certain Gryffindor. It was as though Draco's sub conscious mind was deliberately torturing him.

He knew if he didn't do something soon he was going to blow up from constant thoughts about Granger.

But what he'd do, Draco wasn't sure.

The following Monday morning passed dreadfully slow, by the time Draco had sat down at the table for lunch he felt as though his head might explode.

"Who do we have next?" Draco asked turning to Blaise.

"Snape with the Gryffindors," he replied.

Draco's stomach did a back flip.

He hadn't seen Hermione since Saturday, Draco had made sure of that.

Whenever he wasn't in classes he retreated to the common room, too afraid of catching Hermione's eye since he had made such a fool of himself at the ball.

Somebody was going to think he had a crush on her.

_Do I have a crush on her? _

_No, of course I don't._

_Then what happened at the Yule Ball?_

_I must have just been shocked that's al, l didn't think she'd turn up let alone with Krum._

_What a stupid idea me in love with Granger? Ha!_

However, just to be sure Draco repeated this inside his head all the way to Potions.

_Hermione_

Hermione was tired.

Despite the fact that she had got to bed early last night exhausted from the Yule Ball, her mind just wouldn't relax.

She kept playing the image repeatedly inside her head, the incomprehensible look on Malfoy's face when he saw her at the Yule Ball.

She laid awake hours the previous night wondering what Malfoy had been thinking at that moment.

Her mind traveled back to the Yule Ball and she realized that she hadn't seen Draco the rest of the evening.

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by the potions door shutting with a loud click, which reverberated of the stone walls.

"Today in class we will be working on a new project, I will pair each of you up in partners, these partners you will be working with for 2 months." Snape said icily.

"Today I will write down a list of 40 potions, you each have 2 months to complete as many of these potions as you can with your partners. Dimwitted though most of you all are, I except at least 35 potions by the end."

Beside her Harry let a groan of disbelief and whispered under his breath "35!"

"The partners are," Snape continued.

Snape read aloud from a list of names on a scroll of parchment, Hermione noticed that Snape seemed to be paring up Slytherins and Gryffindors together.

So far, Neville had been paired with Goyel and Parvati was partnered with Milicent Bulstrode.

"Parkinson will be partnered with Potter"

"Weasley with Crabbe"

"And finally," Snape said a smirk playing across his thin lips. "Granger with Malfoy."

(A/N, Cliffhanger! Sorry if the chapter seemed a little off from my normal writing, I thought it did to, but these past couple of weeks I have had major writers block. Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways and chapter 4 will be up soon! Remember to R&R!)


	4. The Dream

Chapter 4- The Dream

_Draco_

The Slytherin common room was empty there was no sound except for the few escaped snores coming from the dormitories above.

Draco's eyes roved around the common room and his eyes fell upon the bulletin board, the Slytherin quidditch timetable was tacked on one side and in the very middle was the date announcing the next Hogsmeade weekend, which was scheduled for this Saturday.

Draco turned his head and stared out of the high arched window in the Slytherin common room.

Velvety blackness covered everything like a thick blanket; you could just make out the outline of the towering mountain peeks in the distance.

Draco let out a low and prominent sigh, what was he going to do?

Draco could see no way out of the entangling loop that surrounded him. Until he found out what his feeling exactly were to Hermione and how to stop them he was basically screwed.

_Do I like her?_

_It can't be, how could I like a mud-blood like her?_

_Even if I do like her it doesn't matter anyway._

_But you don't like her._

Draco's head swam in circles continuing the same path, the more he thought about it the more puzzled he became.

Slowly Draco's eyes closed, his head sunk and he floated away from all his worries.

Here he was hiding in the bushes again just like on the night of the Yule Ball.

He was just peeking around the corner of the rose bush to see if the ball had ended yet when he saw them.

Hermione and Krum were couple rose bushes in front of him kissing.

Draco's heart exploded with jealousy. Draco was not accustomed to the feeling.

He was surprised at how much jealousy hurt. He closed his eyes, so he didn't have to watch.

Then in the spilt second, that Draco's heart had felt as though it were ripped from his chest the pain had ended.

Relief flooding through him Draco opened his eyes.

And found he was not staring at the snogging couple ahead of him, but into Hermione Grangers soft round beautiful amber eyes.

Draco hesitated he wanted to tell her how he felt, but he wasn't sure he could.

And then he was falling, Draco didn't know how but in the minute it took him to determine his descion about Hermione the ground seemed to have opened up and pulled him down into nothingness.

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling

Down and down Draco fell until he hit the bottom with an almighty thump.

Considering how long it had took Draco to fall the hole did not seem very deep, he could in fact see quite clearly Hermione's silhouette above him.

Moments later another silhouette had joined her. They were speaking to each other but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

Then the other figure leaned in and kissed Hermione gently on the lips.

Draco jumped up and grabbed onto the dirt wall of the hole he was determined to climb up and tell Hermione the truth, but the wall was slippery and Draco fell down to the dirt floor again.

Draco awoke with start, for a moment, he wondered why he was covered in sweat and panting like he had just run a marathon and then the nightmare came back to him.

Quickly untangling himself from his bed sheets Draco stood up and snuck outside into the castle grounds to clear his head.

_Hermione_

It was late after noon when the bell signaled the end of Tranfiguration. Hermione packed up her spell books and wands, then headed down the hallway.

Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ron, because they were heading down to the pitch to take a ride on Harry's firebolt before the Gryffindor practice.

She was just planning to knit a few elves hats before supper when a voice behind her called her name.

"Granger." The voice said.

Hermione spun around and came face to face with Malfoy, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What do you want Malfoy," she said icily.

Malfoy noticed her agitated tone and stepped back.

"Listen Granger, about this potion project we're starting on next week." He began.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well I was looking on the list of ingredients in some of the potions and I've noticed that there's hardly any left of some items in the potion cupboard."

"So, can't Professor Snape just refill them?" Hermione asked

"Well," Malfoy said a thin smirk playing across his lips. "You sure could ask him."

Hermione glared at Malfoy, he was right Snape would not enjoy being told that he had to refill the potion cupboard.

"So then what do you suggest Malfoy?"

"That we get our own." Draco said simply

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm asking" Draco said very slowly as though speaking to an infant, "That we go to Hogmeade together for supplies."


	5. Hogsmeade

Chapter 5- The Lie

_Hermione_

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, gazing idly at the dying ruby embers in the fire pit.

"Oi, Mione!" Harry called.

Harry wandered over beside her and plunked himself done on a cushy black armchair.

"You know the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied nervously. She really hoped Harry wasn't about to ask if she was coming with him and Ron, she didn't exactly want to tell him who she had already made plans with.

"Well McGonagall gave us that foot and a half essay and Ron and I haven't completed it yet so we have to stay here to finish it."

"Oh that's to bad Harry"

"Yeah sorry Hermione, are you going to ask to go with someone else then?"

There it was the question she had been dreading, she thought fast and her mind fell on a certain red headed Gryffindor.

"I'll ask Ginny."

"Great idea, you two could have some girl time." Harry smiled.

"Yes." Hermione returned his smile half-heartedly, she hated lying to him.

_But why am I even lying to Harry, its not like there's anything going on between Malfoy and I. We are just potion partners going out to buy ingredients. That's it._

_But even if I told Harry that, I still don't think he'd like my plans of me going to Hogsmeade with his sworn enemy since first year._

Saturday morning Hermione awoke to the sounds of her roommates deep breathing and the loud squawking of birds outside.

It was early dawn; the butter-yellow sun that peaked through her partially opened curtains had a fresh-minted look and the common room had a calming feel to it that only could be achieved at this time of day.

As Hermione sat up in bed she nervously combed through her bushy hair, today was the Hogsmeade trip for potion ingredients. She would have preferred to do the shopping on her own but Malfoy had insisted on coming along to make sure she didn't 'screw things up' as he had put it.

Hermione sighed she slowly climbed out of bed and pulled on her robes.

_Draco_

Draco walked briskly down the sunlight halls towards the entrance hall. There was a crowd of students were all milling around Filch who was looking very miserable indeed and was checking off students to Hogsmeade.

Draco stopped and looked around the hall, Hermione must be here somewhere. After a few, more minutes of searching through the sea of black he spotted her in a corner talking with Potter and Weasley.

She waved goodbye to them as they turned around and headed resentfully back towards the library.

Once they were out of site Draco headed over to Hermione.

"Well Granger lets get this over with." He said.

Hermione whose back had been turned from him jumped in surprise and she turned around looking offended.

"Nothing would make me happier." Hermione replied icily.

_Hermione_

After being checked by Filch they headed out into the frosty air.

The sun shone bright but it felt as though none of the warmth touched them, cold wind whipped there backs and snaked through there robes leaving both of them shivering.

Hermione and Draco walked swiftly through the streets not talking; they walked for another block and then turned a corner coming to a Halt outside a small rather dingy building. You could just make out the shops name, which was scrawled, in worn red letters

_Frewin's_

_Potion Supplies_

A tinkling bell sounded some where far away as they entred the shop. An old man with round dusty glasses peered at them over a counter.

"Can I help you with anything." The man said in a gravely voice.

Hermione was just about to speak when Draco cut her off, "Were fine." He replied.

The man nodded and returned to the back of the store, Hermione and Draco began searching through the many shelves stacked high with potion ingredients.

"Lets see," said Hermione running her finger down a list of ingredients they would need. "We'll need to buy a box of lacewing flies as well as some toad spleen."

Draco disappeared for a couple of minutes and then returned holding two large boxes.

"What's next?" He replied in a bored voice.

"Hmmm, well we should probably get a jar of ells eyes and snake fangs."

Hermione and Draco both split apart and began looking for the ingredients, they returned a while later and added the two jars to the pile.

Draco sighed and looked down at the long list which only had four items crossed off of it.

"What else do we need?" asked Draco tiredly.

Smiling in spite of her self Hermione looked back down at the list.

After a couple more hours of searching through the towering shelf's Draco and Hermione exited the shop carrying handfuls of potion ingredients.

They were rounding a corner when Hermione stopped.

"Whoa Granger, you almost made me spill the lacewing flies."

"Listen Malfoy I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"The potion project."

"Okay."

"I don't want to stand around outside and talk it's really cold. So I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink."

(A/N- Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as Chapter 4. Chapter 6 should be coming out sometime next week. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story and please just take another 2 seconds to leave a review, they really make my day :D. Thanks Love you all! 3 Alyssa)


	6. Starting Over

Chapter 6- Starting Over

(A/N I'm just giving you all a little heads up this chapter is a pretty big part of the plot line in my story. **Warning there will be lots of dialogue.**)

_Draco_

Draco's mind buzzed with questions, his heart seemed to jump right into his throat. His eyes widened. Did he just hear what he though he did?

_Did_ _Hermione really just ask me to get a drink with her? Why in the world would she want to have a drink with me?_

"Um, sure Granger."

She stared at him in surprise, Draco realized he probably should have come back with a smug retort or not have said yes so fast.

He was just about to open up his mouth with his remark when he glanced into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

They were looking straight at him, it felt as though she could see into the very depths of his soul, as though she could see all his secrets that he held clutched to his chest trusting no one to confide in.

His comment died in his mouth, and he fell silent and dropped his gaze to the ground.

Moments later both of them were heading through the cold January air and towards the Three Broom Sticks. As they entered, a rush of warm wind greeted them and they gladly took of there coats and sat down at a table.

A pretty woman in sparkling blue heels came over to take their orders. "What can I get you?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"Two butterbeers." Said Draco abruptly. Hermione looked a little offended for being ordered for but Draco shook her displeased look with a brush of his hand and leaned closer towards her.

"So Granger were here, know what did you want?" Draco inquired.

Hermione looked a little sheepish.

"Well Malfoy I was thinking since we are doing this project together, we should put our differences behind us and work together to get a good grade. I think we should just start over."

Draco smirked, "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. And who are you?" He asked smugly.

To Draco's surprise Hermione tilted her head back and laughed. He realized that he liked her laugh, it wasn't like most girls her laugh was free and loud.

"I can't believe you just laughed at that, it wasn't vey funny." Draco said smiling.

"I know I must be losing my mind." Hermione said in between laughing.

The whole thing was so ridiculous and Draco was so full of anxiety about liking a mud blood and what his father might think, and being here with Hermione that he too burst out laughing.

Draco heart felt lighter then it had in months. He hadn't laughed this hard for a long time. It felt good he felt younger, more of the adolescents that he was supposed to be.

The two laughed for what seemed like forever until Hermione finally took a great big gulp of air and clearing tears from her eyes looked at Draco.

Draco stopped too, they both stared at one another for a moment, and then Draco cleared his throat and spoke.

"I agree, I think we should be friends, I don't want to fail potions either."

"Wow Malfoy, I didn't know you cared about marks."

"Well there is a lot you don't know about me, Hermione."

_Hermione_

The use of her first name brought her up short, she was used to him calling her Granger or Mudblood, but know she came to think of it he hadn't called her the latter in a long time. Maybe he really was changing.

"I just though since were friends now we could call each other by our first names." Draco said.

"Friends?" He asked and stuck put his pale white hand.

Hermione reached out for his hand and shook it, his hand was surprisingly warm and soft. "Friends." She agreed.

The next morning Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table buttering her toast when Lavender Brown plopped herself down on the seat beside her.

"So, Hermione I saw you and Malfoy getting a drink at the Three Broom Sticks I couldn't help but wonder…" She asked poking Hermione lightly in the hand with her fork.

Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ron hoping they didn't hear what Lavender had just said but they were immersed as usual in a discussion of quidditch.

Hermione turned back to Lavender, "No, were just Friends."

'_Friends, I'm friends with Draco Malfoy.'_ Hermione thought to herself and surprisingly she didn't mind the sound of that.

(A/N Sorry this chapter took an insane amount of time to update, I was very busy but now we are back on track and weekly updates are expected. So, did you enjoy this chapter? What do you think I can improve on? Some CC would be super helpful they will make the story flow that much easier. Thanks for reading and please review!)


	7. The Second Task

Chapter 7- The Second Task

_Hermione_

As January ended, Hermione and Draco's friendship grew slowly at first. After all the years she had been through Hermione was not likely to forgive Draco in a heartbeat, but slowly she began to trust him. Hermione began letting her guard down around Draco and not being constantly nervous with him.

Some days Draco was the same churlish jerk that Hermione had always took him for. However, most days he was civil and respectful, a feat that Hermione could never of rendered Draco capable of.

_Draco_

February passed in a whirlwind of icy blizzards and before Draco knew it, it was the day of the second task.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table while spreading jam on his toast, and noticed that Hermione was not at the table. He assumed it was because she had already eaten since he had slept in that morning.

Draco shoved the rest of his toast into his mouth and headed down towards the lake where the second task would take place. They were just taking their seats at the Slytherin stand when Blaise turned to him.

"I wonder what the champions have to do this time. Shame Potter didn't get eaten by the dragon last task but we can still keep our fingers crossed that he'll drown today." Blaise chuckled.

"Yeah." Draco mumbled distractedly, he had just seen Potter flying from the doors of the Great Hall and he expected to see him with Weasley and Hermione but both were out of sight. Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor stand and quickly scanned the mass of red and gold students but Hermione was not among them. Potter just made it to the edge of the lake where all the other champions were standing when Ludo Bagman began to speak.

"All of the Champions have had something taken from them. They have exactly one hour to retrieve it. Good luck, now on my whistle 1, 2, 3…"

A high breathy wail escaped the whistle and all champions dived into the lake.

Draco's mouth dropped open as he put two and two together.

_I haven't seen Hermione since potions yesterday._

_Each champion has something taken from them_

_She's the thing that must have been taken from Krum. _

_And he has to get her out of the lake?_

"She's doomed." Draco coked out under his breath.

"What did you say Draco?" Blaise asked.

Draco shook his head and stared out at the black lake.

_She had better be okay._

vVv

The minutes trickled by and he lost hope as the hour time limit was up. No one had received their hostages.

_Maybe it was too hard to find them and they will all be stuck down there forever._

The thought of that made Draco sick, he couldn't stand it anymore he had to look away.

Suddenly there were cheers and yells from the crowd and Draco's head snapped back up. There was a disturbance in the glassy water and someone's head emerged, Draco had to control himself from cheering in victory.

_It's okay she's alright._

Draco's face lit up.

But then he felt his smile falter and then slide right off his face. It wasn't Hermione being helped to shore by Krum it was Cedric and Cho.

Draco hung his head in defeat.

_That's it, it's done. She's gone_

Draco's face was hot and he felt scorching tears well up in his eyes.

_Stop being a prat._

He told himself, he would not cry in front of Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

He was a Malfoy and Malfoys certainly do not cry over Mudbloods.

Ten Minutes passed and then for the second time cheers rang through the air, Draco didn't even bother to look up. His stomach was already feeling nausea and he did not think he could face another round of disappointment.

"Krum!" "Krum!" Came cheers from the Durmstrang students. Draco head jerked up and he saw to his immense relief Krum supporting a daze but other wise fine Hermione.

As Draco watched Krum help Hermione out of the water, an odd sense came over him. He thought back to those moments when he believed she was dead and cold sweat broke out across his forehead.

Hermione bent down over Potter who had just emerged from the lake and as Ludo Bagman began announcing points. Hermione turned in Draco's direction searching through the Slytherins till there eyes met.

The rest of Bagman's speech was drowned out as he took in Hermione's every detail, Her wet hair plastered her face and her brown eyes were filled with happiness. Even from the distance, he could see how he really had never appreciated how beautiful she really was.

Slowly he raised one pale hand and beckoned to himself and then to Hermione. Finally, he pointed to the doors leading to the Entrance Hall.

Hermione nodded in understanding and gave him a small smile before breaking their gaze.

(A/N- Good – Bad what did you think of this chapter? Wondering what Malfoy was pointing about? You will find out next chapter. Please Review! Thanks Everyone! -Alyssa) 


	8. Fire

Chapter 8- Fire

_Hermione_

Hermione turned away from Draco's penetrating stare and gave Harry a brief hug.

"Great job Harry." She whispered ruffling Harry's soaking wet hair.

"Thanks Mione."

Detangling herself from Harry's arms, she stood up and looked around for Draco.

He was standing at the edge of the lake a short distance away. Hermione realized that Draco looked sick. His already pale skin had turned a delicate shade of green and he was wringing his hands together.

She walked up to him but as she got closer, he turned around towards the castle.

Affronted Hermione followed, she wondered why Draco was being so secretive.

Draco led her into the castle and through a couple hallways, finally stopping at the outside of their charms classroom.

He gestured for her to go inside.

Hermione entered the classroom. She found it odd how silent it was. Charms was usually the loudest of the classes.

There was a soft _click_ as the door closed and Draco stepped in.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to say something but Draco held but his hand.

Now that Draco was closer, she could see how sick he really looked. Not only was his skin pale and sweaty, his sharp metallic eyes that always seemed alert were hazy.

"Are you hurt?" His voice was gravelly.

Hermione shook her head in surprise.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. Draco looked half mad.

"Draco you don't look well, maybe we ought to get Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said timidly.

He shook his head roughly.

"Draco what's wrong?" Hermione reached out to touch his shoulder.

At her touch Draco seemed to almost collapse, his body heaved and Hermione tried to catch him. However Draco didn't need catching, he lurched but stood back upright. His face draining of whatever colour it had.

He latched onto Hermione to steady himself.

"Draco are you sure your fine!" Hermione asked her voice rising to the point of hysteria.

Draco said nothing just stared at Hermione.

_Is he okay!_

_If only I could read his mind! _Hermione thought desperately.

Then another thought crossed her mind.

"Draco, is there something you're not telling me?" She asked.

For a moment, Draco looked like a child being scolded for eating too many cookies. However, a moment later his face was wiped away of all emotion.

"Close your eyes." Draco said.

Hermione's eyes snapped shut.

Behind her closed eyelids Hermione's mind buzzed with questions.

_Is Draco really okay? Or is he just saying that for my benefit. Is he hurt? What is going on! _

Suddenly a pair of soft lips pulled her out of her thoughts as they met her own.

Fire erupted. All thoughts disappeared as she threw her arms around Malfoys neck. There was nothing, nothing except the two of them here.

The line between right and wrong vanished, It did not matter what Harry and Ron would think if the saw her here.

Everything obliterated except for Malfoy, the feel of his soft hand on her cheek. The way he smelled of grass as though he had just left the quidditch pitch. The scent was heavenly it was intoxicating.

And then as soon as it had begun it ended.

His lips left hers; Hermione's eyes flashed open to see the hem of Malfoy's coat being whipped out of sight as he left through the door.

_Draco_

His palms were sweating and he felt dizzy. He took two great big gulps of air and managed to choke out.

"Close your eyes."

She did as he said. Draco gazed at her beautiful face so delicate and graceful. Her porcelain face was completely blank of emotion and her cheeks gave off the faintest rosy hue. Her hair now almost dried formed caramel ringlets that framed her face. She smelled like flowers. He sighed she was absolutely dazzling. He leaned toward her breathing in her flowery scent. Closer he leaned until their lips met.

Immediately Hermione's small arms wrapped around his neck

Her arm intertwined in his hair and he put a hand to her soft cheek. His eyes shut and behind his eyelids something inside him exploded, he was in heaven. He wanted to stay here forever but a small voice in the back of his mind said

_Draco what do you think your doing! Do you know how livid your father will be if he saw you at this moment?_

Draco sought to push the voice away as he pulled Hermione closer to him but it persisted. His stomach was now churning with guilt but the feel of Hermione hands on his shoulders refrained him. Finally, he gave into the voice screaming inside his head and pulled away from Hermione.

_What have I done! _

Draco ran from the room ashamed off himself, he ran through the brightly lit halls and into a hidden tapestries.

_What did I do to deserve this? Why couldn't I have fallen for someone like Pansy Parkinson? At least then, my father might be happy_

Under his breath, Draco swore angrily.

Draco's mind swam back to the kiss, it was the best feeling he had ever experienced. He was in love with Hermione Granger and there was no way of going back.

As he tried to detangle his crazy thoughts one thing stood out in his mind that he was absolutely positive of.

_My father must never find out my secret._

**(A/N, PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT NEWS!)**

(Okay so I don't know how many of you actually read my authors notes but this a really big news that I'm really excited to tell you all!

I am very happy to announce to all _The Secret_fans who take time out of their day to read my story is that I am writing a sequel! I haven't exactly planned what all will happen but I know the just of it. The sequel will come out shortly after _The Secret _ is finished. So I hope you all enjoy the rest of this story and enjoy the next one! :D )

Merry Christmas everyone!

Love,

-Al


	9. Confusion

Chapter 9- Confusion

_Ginny_

Ginny Weasley was watching Malfoy from her spot in the stands. He was beckoning; she wasn't sure to whom he was calling to. Malfoy looked sick, Ginny realized. Curiously Ginny diverted her gaze to where Malfoy was pointing, she was shocked to see that he was pointing towards Hermione. Hermione didn't look annoyed either at being beckoned at by Malfoy. Ginny watched as Hermione stood up and followed Malfoy into the castle.

Ginny stood up from her place in the stands and followed Hermione and Malfoy into the castle; she was about 10 feet behind them. Malfoy led Hermione into the charms classroom and he shut the door. Ginny quietly walked over to the door and leaned on it, as soon as she heard the sound of voices she opened the door a crack.

Malfoy had his back turned towards the door, and it seemed as though he had just fallen because Hermione held onto him. Ginny head buzzed with questions.

_What is going on?_

_What's Malfoy up to?_

_And more importantly why is Hermione agreeing to speak to him in private?_

Ginny gazed into her friends face and saw anxiety there. She wondered what was going on.

"Draco are you sure your fine?" Hermione practically screamed. Ginny jumped surprised at her tone, she looked afraid even sick.

And something else seemed off, but Ginny couldn't tell what it was.

A look crossed Hermione's face but it was wiped away before Ginny could identify what it meant. She heard Hermione whisper urgently.

"Draco, is there something you're not telling me."

Ginny realized what the off feeling was, Hermione had called him Draco. She had never heard her call him that. Usually she called him Malfoy, if not a worse name. Ginny racked her brains for the last time Hermione had talked about Malfoy but she couldn't think of a time she had talked about him since the Yule Ball. It seemed that whenever he became a topic of discussion between Ron and Harry Hermione would just sort of shrink away.

Malfoy's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Close your eyes."

Immediately Hermione eyes snapped shut.

Ginny watched shocked as Malfoy slowly leaned in and kissed Hermione full on the mouth. Ginny felt her chin drop. Hermione didn't push away like Ginny expected her to, Hermione arms intertwined themselves in Malfoy's hair as she pulled deeper into the kiss. Ginny was so surprised she almost didn't notice when Malfoy pulled out of the kiss and walked towards the door in which she was hiding behind. She dodged aside and sat down in a corner. Praying that Malfoy didn't decide to head this way and find her hiding in the corner like a child playing hide and seek. Luckily Malfoy turned a sharp corner in the other direction, she caught one fleeting glance of Malfoy's face before he practically ran down the hall, he looked deranged.

Once he was out of sight Ginny ran. She had no idea when Hermione would come out. She ran all the way to the girl dormitories and did not stop until she was safely in her bed. Up until that moment, she hadn't really had time to speculate what she had just seen but as she lay her bed she wondered.

_What the hell just happened. _

_Hermione_

It was late at night; Hermione could hear the deep steady breathing of her fellow dorm mates. Hermione herself could not sleep, no matter how tired her body was her mind would not just relax. One thought kept running around in her head

_What just happened?_

_What just happened?_

_What just happened?_

_What. Just. Happened._

Hermione's mind kept going over the question again and again, but she couldn't come up with an answer. She sat straight up in bed and her mind swam back to the kiss. She thought about the way she had felt. The way his hand felt on her cheek. The way his other hand rested gently on her shoulder, the way he had smelled.

Hermione's head swam. She felt nauseated when she thought about what Viktor would say.

They had never actually said they were dating but they held hands and at the Yule Ball Viktor had kissed her.

She thought back to that night, she hadn't felt anything really when he had kissed her, but she thought that was just because kissing wasn't that special and most people didn't feel anything usually. However, the way she felt when Draco kissed her was different then the way she felt when Viktor had kissed her.

_What did that mean?_

_Could I possible like Draco?_

_No that's impossible, were just friends._

_Then why did he kiss you?_

_More importantly, why did you kiss him back?_

_Does that mean that I do like him?_

Hermione's mind raced on and on in dizzying circles. She closed her eyes took seven deep breaths. Finally, one thought came to her.

_I need to talk to Draco._

_xxx_

The next morning Hermione had decided she needed to one more thing before talking to Draco, she didn't want to do it but it had to be done. Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and spotted Krum at the Slytherin table. When Viktor saw her, he smiled and waved her over. Hermione returned the smile half heartily and walked over.

Krum gestured to the seat beside him.

Hermione grimaced, "No, actually I'm not hungry right now. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Immediately Krum stood up and they walked out of the Great Hall.

They walked in silence until they were outside.

"Listen Krum, I really like you-"

"I really like you too." Krum replied.

"But I think we should just be friends." Hermione said sadly.

"Why?" Krum asked and then added on. "Is it because of Potter?"

Hermione was so stunned at his question that she almost laughed but she caught herself.

"Harry? Oh no, Harry and I are just friends."

"Then why?" Krum demanded.

"It's just that well umm- I think we would be better as friends." Hermione finished lamely.

Krum looked skeptical.

Hermione sighed. "Well it's just that your going back to Durmstrang soon and we wouldn't have time-"

"We could write letters." Krum said.

Hermione gazed into Krum's face, she really didn't want to break-up with him, but she didn't feel right kissing Draco while she was with Viktor. And she just couldn't shake the feeling of comparing her kisses.

"We could. But it's just. I'm sorry." Hermione didn't know what else to say. She had never broke up with someone before.

Viktor nodded his head and stalked off back to the castle. Hermione watched his retreating figure as one small tear escaped and rolled down her face.

(A/N Hello everybody, so I assume that you all heard my exciting news in the last chapter that I'm writing a sequel. I will release the name of it in the next chapter. Hope you all had a very Happy Holiday and happy New Year to everyone also. First chapter of The Secret in 2012! Yay exciting news. So anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review!)

Love yall'

-Al


	10. The Truth

(A/N So I promised that in this chapter I would tell you guys the name of the sequel coming out for The Secret. So in honor of the new sequel it is the name of this chapter! So the sequel will in fact be called The Truth for various reasons you will find out about if you read it when it comes out! So now, that announcement is over, on with the chapter!)

Chapter 10- The Truth

_Hermione_

The hallway was mostly empty; almost everyone was in the great Hall for supper or in their dormitories, so as Hermione walked to the owlery she met no one. The owlery was a large with an open roof. Hermione walked through the room, careful to step over the droppings on the floor as she looked for an owl. Finally, she decided on a large barn owl near the corner, it flew down on her shoulder and she walked to the window on the far left of the room. There she sat hunched over and wrote her letter when she was finished she delicately folded the letter and put it in an envelope. In small slanting writing Hermione wrote on the front of the envelope,

_Draco Malfoy_

_Draco_

Draco was sitting on his bed in the dormitory, contemplating yesterday. Draco wondered if he wished he hadn't done it, at the time he hadn't been thinking straight. After he was so upset and mad, but now with a night to think about it Draco found he didn't regret the kiss at all. He was glad he had done it, maybe Hermione would go back to hating him, but at least she knew how he felt. Even though she didn't feel the same way.

Draco was so absorbed in his own thoughts he almost didn't hear Crabbe call his name. "Draco."

Draco's head snapped up, "What?" He said irritably.

"There's a letter for you." Draco's head swam, who would be sending him a letter? Certainly not his parents, and if they did why would they choose now to send it instead of at breakfast? He snatched the letter from Crabbe's hand. The moment Draco laid eyes on the small slanted writing he knew who it was from.

Draco's heart began to pound. With fumbling fingers, he opened the rest of the envelope and proceeded to read it.

_-Draco_

_Meet me in the charms classroom at midnight tonight. We need to talk about yesterday._

_-Hermione_

_Hermione_

Hermione lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She sighed and closed her eyes, but she knew that she could never fall asleep she kept replaying the kiss over and over again in her mind.

There was a loud scraping at the window and Hermione jumped up out of her bed and opened the window wide, breathing in fresh clean air. The owl was hovering by the window, quickly to make sure no one was in the room she grabbed the owl and shut the window. She opened her envelope and read her own letter she had written to Draco, underneath her signature he had written in large elegant handwriting only one word. It was that word that set Hermione's heart beating ten times its normal pace for reason she did not know,

_Okay._

_xxx_

Midnight struck and Hermione crept slowly along the row of beds to the door, outside she snuck as quietly as she could down the moonlight hall toward the charms classroom.

She opened the door slowly, dreading a creak that would give away her position. Hermione closed the door behind her and walked in.

Moments later she heard the door open again, she held her breath hoping that it was not a teacher. The figure moved closer to her and through the open window, his face caught a sliver of moonlight illuminating his striking features. At once Hermione identified it to be the arrogantly handsome face of Draco. However, his face was not smug today. Though he did not look as sick as he had yesterday, his face was lined with a mask of anxiety.

"Okay Hermione, I'm here. What did you want?" He whispered but not in his usual impatient tone, he said it almost sadly.

"The truth." Hermione stated.

Draco looked confused. "What truth, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"I think it would be obvious," Hermione said sarcastically. "I want to know what happened yesterday."

"What do you think happened?" Draco said wearily.

"Well, if you only kissed me to make me look like a fool then I'm disappointed in you Draco. I thought we had become friends."

Draco put his head in his hands, and then miraculously laughed. "You think the reason I kissed you was to make you look like a fool?" He said incredibly.

Hermione was done with him beating around the bush; she wanted to know what had happened and why she felt such an irresistible pull towards Draco. She wanted the truth.

"Well why did you kiss me then?" Hermione asked abruptly.

_Draco_

Draco opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again; he couldn't tell her not after keeping it a secret for so long. But then what would happen if he never told her? It would be just like his dream, here was his chance to tell her exactly how he felt and if he didn't then Hermione would never know. Draco would have to see her be with someone else. This was his one chance; he knew he couldn't get another shot. Draco took a deep breath. "You know how they say you never appreciate something until it's gone?" He asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well I've liked you since the Yule Ball Hermione, but I haven't had the courage to ever tell you. I just kept telling myself she will be around. I don't have to tell her today, I can do it tomorrow. And then tomorrow would come and I would back out again. The saddest thing is that I didn't realize any of this until I thought you had died in that lake yesterday. You have no idea the agony I felt inside and how ashamed I was that I had never told you how I felt. And so I decided that I don't know what can come tomorrow but today I'm telling you the truth."

Hermione stared at him in awe.

Draco sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say Hermione, is that I really like you."

"You know what Draco?" She said.

"What?" He asked.

Hermione gave him a glowing smile and put her hand his, entwining her small fingers around Draco's hand. "I really like you too." She whispered.

"Really?" Draco said incredulously.

Hermione nodded her head, Draco gestured to the door and together they headed outside for a moonlit stroll.


	11. Sunshine

(**A/N- **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the rights to the beautiful song "You Are My Sunshine." All credit goes to them. I do how ever own the poem at the end of this story –This Moment-, I wrote it myself a couple months back intending to put it in my story somewhere so here it is! I might also incorporate it later in the story or in one of my future oneshots. Anyways enjoy!)

Chapter 11- Connection

_Hermione _

Hermione droned out Harry and Ron's conversation as they walked down the hall Transfiguration.

She thought about last night in the charms classroom, and the walk afterward. The stroll had been cut short because the first rays of morning that began peaking over the horizon. The feel of Draco's soft warm hands intertwined in hers made Hermione smile and she wished that Draco was with her right now.

Hermione was so caught up thinking about last night she tripped and her books flew out of her hands. Immediately Harry and Ron bent down to help but she shook her head. "You too go up ahead I'll be there in a moment."

They nodded and headed off for Transfiguration while Hermione hurriedly tried to pick up the scattered remains of her notes. She looked up just as Draco turned down the hall, he ignored her completely until he was just passing her and whispered "Last night was cut a little short, fancy a walk tonight? Meet me in the entrance hall at midnight."

Hermione nodded and Draco strode away as though nothing had happened.

_xxx_

Midnight came and Hermione snuck out her common room and through the moonlit halls. As she neared the doors, she saw Draco's figure standing waiting to greet her. Together they opened the doors and escaped out into the grounds.

With the cool wind blowing against her face, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Draco's warm hand clasped hers and they walked through the grass. Moments later they sat down on the soft squishy emerald green grass that was slowly swaying in the cool night breeze.

Draco stretched out across the blanket of grass and padded a spot next to him indicating that Hermione should join him. Hermione lay down on the grass and Draco's strong muscular arms encircled her. She laid her head on his arm and in both hands she clasped his hand.

Lying there in the soft cool breeze with Draco's strong reassuring body beside hers, Hermione felt safe and secure. She closed her eyes willing this moment to last forever, for time to stop entirely.

Hermione opened her eyes and gazed over at Draco, his silver molten eyes. Hermione loved Draco's eyes, they were so full of depth it seemed that you could just fall right into them and continue falling for eternity. They gave off the impression of wise understanding, almost as though he knew something that in time you were to find out. They were also filled with sadness frequently, but today they were filled with wonder and amazement. Hermione followed his stare and gazed up in awe at the thousands of stars in the sky.

"Beautiful." Hermione whispered.

Draco rolled on his side and caught and piece of loose hair that had come loose from Hermione's ponytail. "I agree," he murmured.

"I've never seen so many stars before. When I was little my mother used to sometimes, wake me up and take me outside to see the stars. But there was much less in the city then there is here."

Draco looked Hermione intently in the eye, and said in a low voice. "Tell me more about your childhood."

Hermione blushed, she had never been asked that question before. Most wizards didn't really care about a muggleborns way of growing up. "Well every night my mother used to sing to me. She had a beautiful voice too, but she never really sang in front of people. Her songs were just for father and I."

"There was never much singing in my house," Draco said and then added on so quietly Hermione had to strain to hear him, "how does it go?"

"How does what go?" Hermione asked.

"The song, will you sing it?"

"Oh." Hermione blushed deeply she never sang in front of people. However Draco's look of curiosity drove her and she opened her mouth and began to sing the first few chords.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when sky's are gray. You never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Hermione took a deep steadying breath she had forgotten the rest of the song so she continued with the chorus.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…" Suddenly another voice paired with Hermione's a deep rich beautiful voice, she realized that Draco had joined in.

Draco had a beautiful voice, one that was strong and steady. And Hermione knew without asking that this song was sung for her. Draco now trusted her enough to sing something that Hermione realized he would never to for someone else.

The two voices melded together, sweet, rich and full of the sound of life. The breeze continued it's steady _shhh_ rhythm and the crickets still chirped, but it was as though time had stopped just for them. Hermione and Draco sung softly into the night air breathing life and happiness into each note.

Lying there beside Draco, Hermione felt a surge of happiness. Draco was here and he was strong and reassuring. Draco was her sunshine. She felt safe in his arms like nothing could ever hurt her again. She knew deep down in her heart and though it may not make sense that she and Draco had a connection.

_This Moment_

_right here lets freeze it._

_Forget about the past _

_and stay this way forever._

_Me wrapped in your arms._

_Time_

_can not effect us here._

_Leave behind the stress of yesterday_

_and the worry of tomorrow._

_Right here is perfect. _

_Let go of everything_

_And live in_

_This Moment. _


	12. Songbirds and Secrets

Chapter 12- Songbirds and Secrets.

_Draco_

The next day Draco sat outside, staring off at the distant mountain peaks. The frosty early March wind stung Draco's face, but he did not mind. Draco liked to be cold, when he was cold he felt free and alive. When he was hot, he felt suffocated and incased.

He lifted his head up as the breeze danced across his face, blowing his slivery blonde hair out of his eyes. Draco watched as a songbird flew across the sky and he wondered what it would be like to fly. He wondered what it would be like to be the songbird: free to soar anywhere. Draco knew that he was trapped, knew that he did not have any choices.

It was easy to forget when he was with Hermione. She made his soul lighter almost as though he really could fly. In a way, Hermione really was his songbird. She gave him an escape from pain and despair; she gave him an escape from reality.

Draco thought back to last night, of the hushed whispers that floated off into the cool night air. He thought back to how he felt lying with Hermione in his arms; her beautiful amber eyes alight with happiness. Of the unsaid promises of a brighter tomorrow together, Draco didn't need words to believe that they were true. It filled the air last night. You could feel it; it was a real thing, tangible, and possible. Draco felt as though he could grasp it and hang on to it forever. He had finally found it after so long of anguish.

Draco had finally found hope.

_Ginny_

Ginny sat in one of the comfortable black armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. She gazed absentmindedly at the roaring fire in front of her, her mind far away on other matters. She kept replaying what had happened in the charms classroom between Malfoy and Hermione repeatedly in her mind. It did not make sense, for years, Hermione loathed Malfoy and now all of a sudden there snogging in the charms classroom. It just didn't add up.

Last night she had been awake for hours tossing and turning, she knew she would never get any piece of mind unless she found out what had happened.

Ginny glanced up just in time to see Hermione climb through the portrait hole with Harry and Ron. Ginny's hands began to sweat and she nervously brushed her hair away from her face. As she stood up, she wiped her hands on the back of her robes and walked tensely over to Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

Harry smiled at her as she walked over which sent a jolt tingling down to her fingertips but she just smiled back, Ginny had to keep her mind on topic.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said as Ginny came and stood beside them.

"Hi, ummm- Hermione do you think that I could maybe talk to you for a moment?" Ginny tried hard to keep her voice even and controlled, she wasn't sure if Harry and Ron knew about Hermione and Malfoy but she didn't want to give anything away.

"Okay." Hermione said a faint hint of suspicion laced her words.

"Great." Ginny replied and tried to smile as genuinely as possible.

Ginny turned around and motioned for Hermione to follow her as she walked across the busy common room to the dormitories. She took a right and opened the door to Hermione's dormitory. Luckily, it was empty.

Ginny turned around to face Hermione, "I thought that this might be a good place to talk."

Hermione just nodded.

Ginny glanced anxiously around the room, stalling. Finally, after she could not take it any longer Ginny blurted out, "I want to know what's going on between you and Malfoy."

_Hermione _

Hermione's mouth dropped open and her eyebrows rose in surprise. A million questions raced through her mind at the same time.

_How does she know?_

_Does anyone else know?_

_Will she tell anyone?_

_Has she told anyone?_

_What am I supposed to say?_

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione answered lamely.

Ginny hesitated for a second, "I saw you and Malfoy kissing in the charms class room after the Second Task."

Hermione's heart sunk, Ginny knew about her and Draco and Hermione could not lie her way around it. Hermione and Draco had agreed that they didn't want anyone to know about there relationship. That it should be a secret they could each share in but not to confide in anyone else. Hermione hated lying and she was terrible at it too, there was no sense trying to fabricate some far-fetched story when Ginny had seen them kissing.

There was only one solution.

She had to tell Ginny the truth.

Hermione gulped and opened her mouth to speak but Ginny cut her off.

"So… Are you guys dating or what?" Ginny asked a tad bit impatient.

"Yes we're dating." Hermione answered.

Ginny swore loudly, it took her a couple minutes to formulate an actually sentence.

"And how did you end up dating that git?" She asked.

In spite of herself Hermione smiled, "It's kind of a long story."

Ginny shrugged, "I've got time."

Hermione took a deep breath and told the story from the beginning.

From when she noticed Draco staring at her at the Yule Ball and wondering what it could mean. To being paired as potion partners in class and going to Hogsmeade together for supplies. To the moment when she shook Draco's hand agreeing to banish all past quarrels and start afresh. To the Second Task and the kiss, to the note sent at midnight and the stroll outside. To singing and feeling safe.

To slowly minute-by-minute, hour-by-hour falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

After she was finished, she took and deep breathe and sighed. Ginny stood up from her spot on the bed and walked over to Hermione, she gently knelt down and hugged Hermione who up until that moment had not realized she had tears poring down her face.

Ginny stood up and looked kindly into Hermione's tear streaked face.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled and shook her head; "Don't worry your secrets safe with me."


	13. Crustless Sandwiches

(A/N- Hi everybody! I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated a chapter in awhile I understand if you can't forgive me but don't worry I still love each and ever one of you who are taking the time to read this boring authors note and my next chapter ((which I hope that you don't find boring)). Anyways I was busy and procrastination is kinda my thing however it is now here and I hope you will love this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. So enjoy! :D) 

Chapter 13- Crust less sandwiches

_Hermione_

Hermione and Draco continued to sneak out every night and meet up together. When Hermione told Draco the news about Ginny the next day he took it surprisingly well she thought he would at least be worried about someone finding out about the two of them being together but he just shrugged his shoulders and said that someone was bound to find out sometime.

If any other guy had said that to any other girl she would probably be offended that he didn't care enough to worry about someone finding out about their secret relationship. But they weren't any average couple. Hermione and Draco understood each other astonishingly well for being friends for only a few months and dating for even less. It felt as though they had been best friends for years, Hermione knew it wasn't because Draco didn't care, it was because it didn't bother him if people knew about them and teased them about it. Draco was so confident and he couldn't care what anyone thought of him, it was one of the reasons Hermione liked him best.

_xxx_

The weeks spent with Draco went by like sand slipping through her cupped fingers, It was wonderful and enjoyable but the time moved to quickly. Hermione wished she could just stop time, pause it for a while and live in serenity.

Time however was funny like that.

The more desperate you are for it to slow down the more it speeds up.

_xxx_

As Hermione escaped out into the night air, she breathed in a gulp of fresh night sky. Her toffee colored ringlets blew around her face. Draco came out a moment later and grabbed her hand he whispered excitedly "C'mon I have something you ought to see."

Together with Draco in the lead a slight bit they ran, the dewy grass soaking their shoes and nightclothes.

In the dark Hermione saw Draco's shadowy figure point towards an old oak, twisted and warped from age; it was huge. The gigantic branches casted a dark shadow over everything in its reach.

Draco let go of her hand and they raced to the tree, stopping at the same time they fell into the dewy grass huffing and laughing.

Together they kicked off there shoes and rested against the giant trunk of the tree.

The grass was damp from the recent rainfall, her feet wet and covered with grass, but the grass felt cool against her skin.

Hermione rested her head on Draco shoulders, she thought about how he had changed so much in the past few months.

After a few moments of silence Draco asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Hermione softly laughed, "About how much of a git you were a few months back."

Draco chuckled sadly, "Yeah I was wasn't I?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes. But what made you decide to change?"

Draco sighed, "You Hermione, it was you."

"But why?"

"Because you make me want to be a better person."

Hermione snuggled closer to Draco and murmured, "Really?"

"Really, but don't get me wrong I haven't gone soft. I still can't stand Potter and Weasley."

Draco turned to her and smiled playfully, he nodded up at the tree. Draco stood up and lent out a hand for Hermione. Together they began to climb as high as they dared to the top of the oak.

Draco smiled at Hermione and took her hand, where they were sitting the huge branches and fat leaves blocked their view of the castle.

Draco took out his wand and raised it to the tree branch. Hermione looked at him questioningly she had no idea what he was doing. He muttered a spell under his breath and began to carve something into the tree.

When he was finished, he stepped back and showed Hermione what he had done.

In messy scrawl, Draco had carved into the old oaks bark:

H + D

Surrounding the initials there was a heart.

Hermione leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek and murmured into his shoulder,

"I had no idea that you were such a romantic."

Draco turned and smirked at her, "I know right, I'm turning into one of those love sick puppies."

"Don't worry, personally I think it's kinda hot." Hermione answered. They both chuckled.

When she pulled away, she asked him "How are we supposed to get down from here?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

Draco took her hand and clasped it in his; with his thumb, he drew slow soothing circles on the back of her hand.

Draco leaned closer to Hermione and whispered, "I'm tired of only meeting you at night."

"Me too."

"Well then why don't you meet me here tomorrow during lunch?"

"But what if someone sees us? We agreed to keep us a secret."

"Well screw them. I don't give a damn anymore." Draco said fiercely.

"You know what, neither do I."

"So tomorrow at lunch?"

"You got it." Hermione said adrenaline coursing though her. She didn't care what anyone thought if they saw them, all she wanted was to be with Draco. Every fiber of her soul craved to be near him, to talk to him. She felt so right when she was with him; she felt as though she finally understood who she was.

Therefore, the next day during lunch Hermione strode confidently out the heavy oak doors and headed over to their oak tree. She had told Harry and Ron that she couldn't come to lunch today because she had to study for there upcoming Charms essay. Harry and Ron had believed her story without batting an eye. She felt terrible lying to them, her insides churned with guilt. But the thought of meeting with Draco made her feel better. As she climbed up the tree's study branches, she saw Draco's silhouette already perched on one of the branches.

"Surprise!" He said dangling an old wicker basket in front of Hermione.

"What's that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well since I convinced you to skip out on lunch to meet me here I decided that I would bring lunch to you. So ta-da! We're having a picnic!" Draco said smiling.

Hermione couldn't help but grin, "So what are we having?"

She watched as Draco rumbled through the basket and produced two sandwiches with the crusts cut off, from the contents of the basket.

"Crust-less." Hermione noted nodding towards the sandwiches.

Draco grinned sheepishly, "You don't mind do you? I don't like crusts. And I feel like a 6 year old boy for saying so but I just can't stand them."

Hermione chuckled, Draco was so strange sometimes but that is what made Hermione love him- all his little quirks and imperfections.

He handed Hermione her sandwich and they began to eat, after a few moments of comfortable silence Hermione asked, "So how did you get this food anyway?"

"Nicked it from the kitchen." Draco said a little embarrassed.

Hermione playfully shoved his arm, "And to think I thought you were _cute_? Now that I know what a rebel you are, I am going to have to end things here. First, it's taking food from the kitchen but soon you'll be robbing peoples hand knit sweaters and chocolate frog cards. Just think about that; oh the _horror." _She smirked.

Draco winked, "I know you should know better then to align yourself with someone like me."

"I know, I should be careful. But it seems I just can't help myself."

Draco smiled; he brushed a stray hair off Hermione's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Well you'll be glad to know that I can't seem to stay away from you either." Draco said.

Draco leaned in and tenderly kissed her on the forehead.

Their eyes met and they held their gaze. Brown looked into sliver. Silver looked into brown.

Then they broke away and continued to eat their food.

_Harry._

Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall and walked past the long house tables until they made it down to their house and sat down.

Harry piled food onto his plate and began to eat he was just about to reach for another piece of bread when a voice interrupted him- it was Neville,

"Where's Hermione?" He asked.

"Off in the common room doing homework." Harry answered back.

Ron looked over, "What homework did she say she was doing again?"

Harry shrugged, "Not sure something about charms I think."

"Damn! Was she talking about that charms paper we got? Is that due today? I haven't even started! Flitwick's going to be so mad!" Ron said anxiously.

"I haven't started either let's hurry and finish so we can go back to the common room and ask Mione for some help."

Ron nodded and hurriedly began to eat.

Xxx

A little while later, Harry and Ron got up and headed into the common room.

They walked over to the table where Hermione usually sat and did her homework but she wasn't there.

They assumed that she might of taken a short break and decided to wait for her there but after half an hour to no avail they decided that she wasn't coming back.

Harry became confused, where was she it wasn't like Hermione to tell them she was studying and her not be there. It had never happened before.

Harry caught a flash of red hair and turned around just as Ginny was leaving the common room Harry lightly touched her arm,

"Ginny?" He called her name questioningly.

Ginny turned around and blushed, "Yes?"

"Have you seen Hermione around anywhere?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Do you know where she might be?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she was silent for a moment and then she vigorously shook her head, "N-n-no Clue." Ginny stuttered.

And then she was gone she left the door wide open and in a second she had disappeared.

Harry looked over and Ron and he shook his shoulders in an _"I don't know"_ fashion.

Harry walked over to Ron, "So where do you think Mione went?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, all I know is that without her Flitwick's gonna fail me for sure."

(A/N Did you guys enjoy that chapter? If you did or if you didn't It would be great to know if you left a review, thank so much everyone for reading my story I can't tell you how much it means to me. And sorry again for taking forever to write this. I will be better for now on, promise! Love you all and I promise/hope to see you all very very soon!)

-Al


	14. Something Worth Saving

(A/N-Hey everybody, I'd like to thank- L, Hecate goddess of Darkness, xMademmioselleHufflepuffx, angie123, and LadySarahj for reviewing my last chapter. They really made my day so thanks for that.

In other news I hope you like this chapter, it's just one of those chapters that ties up all the loose ends. So there is going to be quite a bit a dialogue and mushy romance cutesy truth stuff. So I hope you enjoy and please please please R&R (Please) (I mean you know if you want to. Of course, I would never tell you to do something that you don't want to do.) (Please) (Pretty Please?) ;) Anyways onto the chapter, enjoy my lovelies!) 

_Chapter 14- Something worth Saving. _

_Hermione_

There she sat again, under the protection of the large tree holding onto Draco's soft hand. She leaned against his sturdy shoulders; the two didn't say anything but the silence didn't feel uncomfortable. The quietness surrounded them bathed them in coziness and warmth, reminding them of soft-spoken words chilly evenings and sweet kisses.

It was close the three in the morning now; Hermione could just see the beginning rays of dawn making its way over the peak of the mountains.

"Hermione?" Draco inquired turning to look at her.

Draco voice broke her out of her reverie,

"Mhhhmm." She mumbled still groggy.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, of course Draco what is it."

"Well you know how much of a bastard I was up until this year right?"

Hermione slowly nodded her wondering where this could be going.

"Well I've been thinking, why did you become my friend in the first place. I mean if I were you I would never of became friends with someone like me."

"Well I guess it's just that I saw you and thought that there no way he could be such an arrogant full-of-himself conceited self-aggrandizing bastard and not have some reason behind it. And I also thought that maybe deep down there was something in you worth saving. And I was right."

Draco rolled his eyes but she could tell that he was not upset, "Well that's Hermione for you always the humanitarian."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Why did you become my friend, it really seemed that you hated me."

Draco thought about it for a moment, "Well truth is I never actually hated you, I mean I resented you and I was kind of… well of…"

"What." Hermione implored beseechingly, shoving him lightly in the arm.

"Jealous of you, I mean you had better grades then me (my father was not happy about that) But also I was jealous of your friendships, I mean it seems that Potter and Weasley always have your back and I always kind of wished I could have friends like that." Draco stumbled, blushing and deep shade of red.

"So your telling me, that Draco Malfoy heir of the famous and oh-so godly Malfoy clan is jealous of a little mudblood like myself?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

At the mention of the word mudblood Draco cringed, "Yeah sorry about calling you that by the way."

Hermione just shrugged it off.

"So what else, any other reason why you decided to start liking me?"

"Well, I like a girl who can present a challenge," Draco said spreading his fingers out.

"Like what?"

"Well I mean, your not going to make it easy. You always keep me on my toes and your independent. I like that in a girl."

They both smiled and then cuddled down beneath the tree.

_xxx_

A little while later Hermione spoke up again, "Draco."

"Yeah"

"Do you really think that this," She gestured encompassing to their surroundings and at each other, "Could work out?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know."

Hermione nodded and for a few moments, everything was quiet.

"But Hermione?"

"Yes."

"I think we should try."

"Me too."

And with that Draco pulled her in for a long lingering kiss.

_xxx_

After awhile they could no longer ignore the growing of the light and they began to get up.

"Can I meet you at lunch tomorrow?"

Hermione let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, concern was evident in his voice.

"It's just that I hate lying to Harry and Ron, I feel so bad about it." Hermione answered sadly.

"Then why don't we just tell everyone the truth?"

"Because! Well because Harry and Ron would hate me if they found out."

"I don't believe that, I told you earlier about how they always have your back. Now this doesn't lessen my dislike for them in the slightness however I must admit that they are good friends to you and they couldn't possibly hate you forever. Maybe a few years but definitely not forever."

"Draco!"

"I'm only joking." Draco said laughing.

"But what about your father?"

"I couldn't care less about him, he's chose his path and now it's time for me to choose mine, and I chose you."

Draco leaned down and kissed the top of her head, she looked up into his eyes and felt all her resolve melt. She wanted to be with Draco even if that meant having to deal with Ron and Harry's anger towards her decision. She had made up her mind and she chose Draco as well.

"Okay, I agree it was bound to come out sometime. So we might as well let the cat out of the bag ourselves."

"What cat? What bag?" Draco asked.

Hermione laughed she had forgotten that he was not familiar with Muggle sayings. "Never mind."

"So it's settled, tomorrow the truth comes out." Draco said.

"Tomorrow." Hermione agreed.

"Shall we kiss to seal the deal?" Draco asked smugly puckering his lips and leaning closer.

Hermione laughed and held a hand up to his lips.

"How about a we settle for a handshake?"

(A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As I said there, was lots of dialogue but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Don't worry as you can guess next chapter will be full of action. With the whole pesky little secret they're about to share!)

Love you all and please R&R! 

(please) ;)

-Love Al


	15. The Confession

Chapter 15- The Confession.

_Hermione_

Hermione glanced around the common room nervously; she kept trying to read her Transfiguration textbook for the quiz they were supposed to be having next week. However, she could not get into it, her mind kept going back to the secret she and Draco have kept for so long and that today it was finally going to come out.

She could not handle this sitting and waiting around. She felt trapped and she was suddenly becoming very claustrophobic, it felt as though the walls were closing in on her. She sprang to her feet quickly and walked briskly to the door of the common room.

Just then, Harry and Ron came out of the boy's dormitories, Harry laughing at something funny that Ron had said. When they saw her they smiled and walked over.

_Oh if only they knew what they were about to find out! _ Hermione thought.

"Hey Hermione, area you coming down to breakfast?"

"Uhhhh, I'll meet you there!"

They nodded and headed off to the Great Hall.

_Draco_

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

_**Boom **_

His head was pounding, and his hand slightly twitched. Despite the fact that he got absolutely no sleep at all last night he was not tired, probably form all the cups of coffee he drowned earlier that morning.

They were standing outside the doors to the great hall. Draco couldn't believe that they were finally going to tell everyone about them dating, he wondered how the Slytherins would take it. Most likely not very well, but he didn't really care.

He spent all night tossing and turning over their decision, he was sure it was the right one. Relationships needed to be honest and open, plus now they could kiss in the halls without worrying about being caught. Still he was worried how Potter and Weasley would handle the news. He just hoped they wouldn't get mad at Hermione. Draco thought they won't exactly welcome him with open arms (though he'd never say that to Hermione.)

Hermione's hand found Draco's and he traced slow soothing circles with his thumb onto her hand.

She suddenly squeezed his hand very hard and whispered, "So were really doing this, are we?"

Instead of answering, Draco posed another question, "Are you ready?"

They both nodded and together pushed open the heavy oak doors.

_Hermione_

Even though she knew it was silly, Hermione had imagined that the moment they had walked into the hall together the room would become dead silent as all heads turned to stare at them in disbelief. They would be the eye of everyone, forced to suffer their ridicule and slander as they stared disbelieving at the twos intertwined hands.

But in reality it didn't happen like that, the Great Hall was as noisy as ever and everyone was merrily eating away at their food.

As they passed the Slytherin table though a few off Draco's friends stood up to get a better look and yelled something at them but they kept walking and didn't look back. Hermione and Draco decided that they would break the news to Harry and Ron first.

As they passed the other, tables murmurs began to arise in the crown to those who had seen them. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron over by their usual spots, they hadn't noticed anything yet.

They continued to walk along until they came close to them, that was when Harry looked up. Puzzlement crossed his face and he elbowed Ron and pointed over to them. Hermione's hands began to sweat and she nervously ran her free hand through her hair. She walked up to the table and sat down across from them. Draco looking pale followed her lead.

"Listen Harry, Ron. I- we need to talk to you."

"What the hell is going on?" Harry blubbered.

"Well the thing is, well uhhh, there's no easy way to say this but…

Draco and I are dating."

Harry and Ron sat stunned for a few moments, and Hermione realized that most of the Gryffindor table was watching them in disbelief.

"What?" Said Ron incredulous.

"It's true." Draco said.

Ron pointed his finger at him, "You shut up!" he yelled, "Hermione would never go out with you!"

"No Ron please-

but she was drowned out by Harry.

"God Malfoy do you think I'm stupid? What the hell did you say to her to make you pretend that you're her boyfriend? Huh?" He turned to Hermione, "Is he blackmailing you?"

"No, honest to god. I lo…" But Draco's sentence was cut off by Ron.

"Just shut up!" Rob screamed at him, "How dare you hurt Hermione this way!"

Ron abruptly stood up and pulled his wand out.

"Ron! No please!" Hermione begged. But Ron didn't seem to hear. Tears were streaming down her face, she couldn't think of what to do. Ron would not believe them.

He was just starting to mutter a curse when Hermione leaped at Draco to protect him from the spell, and kissed him.

His lips were soft and his body warm, his hand on her shoulders and her hands at his waist. It didn't matter that everyone was watching or that her best friends hated him, they were right for each other. And for that moment in time everything seemed perfect.

Then the moment ended and they broke away, and Hermione started to cry.

"Can't you see, he isn't blackmailing me." Hermione said wiping away tears. "He has really changed, he's different now and he makes me feel happier than I've ever been. I don't know if I'm in love yet, because I'm only 14. But I know that he makes me joyful, and he opens my eyes to new things. I've grown and changed as a person since I stared dating Draco. Please don't hate him, he's a good guy, and don't hate me for dating him. Best friends want each other to be happy, and guys I am so happy. Please be happy too."

She looked up hopefully at Harry but he returned a cold stare.

"The Hermione I know would never ever date scum like Malfoy."

"But he's changed!"

"That's bullshit." Harry says, he isn't yelling anymore but in a way his cold disappointed anger is worse. "It's you whose changed, and I don't like who've you turned into. All this year you've been lying to us?!"

Hermione was sobbing by then, "Harry I'm so so sorry."

"No you're not or you wouldn't have done it in the first place. I want the old Hermione back. Where is she?"

"She's right here!" Hermione screeched.

Harry just shook his head and walked out.

"Ron?" She asked turning towards him. Ron ignored her and followed Harry's lead.

Crying Hermione fell into Draco's arms and he carried her out of the entrance hall all eyes on their retreating backs.

…

Draco walked her down the hallway all the while murmuring soft reassuring things into her ear. Finally, he stopped outside of a big open room with hardly any furniture inside. He sat her down on the floor and walked to the opposite wall. He walked back and forth between the stretch several times, Hermione too tired and upset to really wonder what he was doing.

Finally, after the third time a door appeared there and Draco walked back to where she was and knelt down.

"I overheard my father talking about this with one of his school friends one day when I was little, I tried it out when I first came here. After some searching for the right place I was able to get in."

"But where is this?" Hermione asked her voice muddled by tears.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement."


	16. The Room of Requirement

**(A/N Hello guys! How are you all today? I had lots of fun while writing this chapter and it is a lot lighter than the last one so I hope you guys will enjoy the humor. Thanks and don't forget to review. You'll get imaginary waffles and llamas if you leave a review! ;) So thanks for reading!)**

Chapter 16- The Room of Requirement

_Hermione _

Huddled in Draco's arms Hermione entered the large room and gasped.

Pillows and blankets were arranged everywhere around the room, in piles on the floor, and on top of the softest-looking couches. Colorful drapes hung from the huge ceiling and soft music played throughout the room. There were dozens upon dozens of different foods and drinks set out lavishly on the tables. But the best part was not the blankets, nor the music or food but the huge bookcase that took up the entire left wall.

Excitedly Hermione ran up to it and brushed her fingers along the spine of the books. She looked up at Draco and smiled as she sprinted over to him and jumped into his awaiting arms.

"How did you know this is exactly what I could ever want?" She asked

"The room supplies you with whatever you need I just told it you needed a place of comfort and this is what it came up with. Pretty great huh?" Draco said

"The best." She agreed and touched her lips to his.

Draco set her down, put his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss but Hermione pulled away and smiled at him playfully.

"There will be time for that later, right now I want to read."

With that, she took Draco's hand let out a laugh and dragged him to the bookcase.

…

It was Friday night so since they didn't have any classes the next day and were both to worried to return to their common rooms for the night they agreed to sleep in the Room of Requirement which they had begun to call 'Our Room.'

The moment in which this idea was decided a bed appeared in the room. It was large and looked extremely cozy. For a second Hermione felt hesitate about sharing a bed with Draco and worried what he might want it to lead to. Hermione knew she was being silly and that Draco was much too young to want to sleep with her but the thought still made her nervous and uncomfortable.

The moment she thought it a second bed appeared, just as large and as comfortable as the other and she hid a smile behind her hand. Draco looked at her and blushed deeply.

_Draco_

Even though the day could have hardly been any more of a fiasco, that night was one of Draco's favorites. Sometimes Hermione would just sit and read huddled up by the blankets with a cup of tea in her hands, but that was fine by Draco instead of reading he watched Hermione. Draco would take in every feature of her, her smooth milk white skin, her big bottom lip and spare upper lip, her two gorgeous big amber eyes, each brown curl that surrounded her face. Everything. Draco was in love with all of it and all of her. How much she loved books and cared about her grades, how she always seemed to get her way, how stubborn she was, how kind-hearted, how forgiving, how gentle she was. She was beautiful; perfect in everyway even in the ways which someone might view as imperfect. She was perfect for Draco, he just wished he could give her as much as he felt she gave him.

Draco knew she didn't love him, but then again he hadn't expected her too. Hermione was a girl who was hard to win over. She was not going to fall for you just like that. It took hard work and dedication to get her to love you and Draco was more than willingly to try. That's what he liked most about her she wasn't easy. Hermione was a puzzle.

Most of the time, they would talk, about everything. Hermione would laugh at a joke and seem perfectly happy and then break down in tears a couple minutes later. She was still very upset about Harry and Ron so while she was in the bathroom (that had magically appeared when they had needed it) Brushing her teeth (being a dentists daughter and all) and showering. Draco snuck off quickly to the owlery and got an owl he then scribbled a quick message on the back of a scrap piece of paper.

By the time Hermione got out Draco had already sent the owl of into the night.

_Harry_

Late that night Harry sat in bed still seething over what had happened at breakfast, he just couldn't believe how betrayed he felt.

Suddenly he heard a tapping at the window, he opened it wide into the cold night air to find a large brown owl flying at his window with a letter in its beak.

Harry ushered the owl inside thinking that maybe the letter was from Hermione telling them how sorry she was and how she had broken up with Malfoy immediately and could not believe what she'd been thinking.

But instead it was the slanting writing of someone he did not wish to hear from.

_Potter and Weasley._

_(Or maybe I should start calling you by your first names considering that I am dating your best friend. Oh yeah sorry about that! HAHA!)_

_So first off Hermione_ _does not know I'm writing this to you so when you finally forgive her don't mention it._

_I know it's too much to ask you to forgive me, don't worry I haven't forgiven you two either. But you have to forgive her because she's your best friend. And quite frankly you don't get to decide who she is to date, that's for her to do (and you know maybe her parents also have a say.) And guess what? I'm in love with her (don't mention this to her either) So you know what I'll date her if I jolly well feel like it. And we're happy together so just goddamn be happy for us too. So please you bunch of prats will you forgive her? Because she really truly is amazing and beautiful. _

_(p.s if you were wondering why you haven't seen Hermione at all tonight it's because we have taken lodging somewhere else for the time being.)_

_Best regards _

_Love from the wonderfully handsome and always brilliant Draco._

**(A/N so that's this chapter, I hoped you liked it please please leave a review it would really help me out by telling me what you thought. Thanks to all the reviewers and readers last time. Until next chapter. Farewell!)**


End file.
